The Past
by Cupcakes of love
Summary: Tigress and Po get here baby Hannah. An unknown warrior is thirsty for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**(I can not write English so well but I hope I have not made so many mistakes)**

**This is my first story. I hope you like it :)**

**The Past**

Po and Tigress were the peach tree and looked down to the Valley of Peace. "Can you still remember the beautiful times where Hannah was a baby and Shifu was still with us." Tigress whispered into the ear of Po. "Yes it was nice ..." Po whispered back.

* * *

It was a day like any other, the 5 trained in the training hall. Tigress suddenly stumbled. "Ow my Tummy!" the others ran to her. Tigress screamed.

"The baby is coming!" she cried. "What now?" Po asks shocked, "Calls a Doctor!"  
"Calls Master Shifu " cried Crane. "No!" Tigress said "Doctor yes... Shifu no".  
"But Tigress ...w-why?" Viper stuttered. "All the guys out except Po" Tigress said.  
Tigress moaned continues: "Po get the damn Doctor". Po ran out, Tigress shouted afterwards, "Po I hate you!" Viper ran back and forth: "What should I do What should I do?" Then the Doctor came. "Where were you?" Tigress shouted angrily. Tigress screamed and cried a little. Po was the whole time during labor in caring for them. After an hour it's done. A small cry was heard in the room.

"Are you ready to become parents?" Said the Doctor, and gave them her baby. "She's beautiful and such a beautiful creature deserves a beautiful name," said Tigress.  
"How about Hannah?"Po hit before. "Hannah is a beautiful name" Viper said.  
"So be it her name is Hannah," said Tigress happy. Hannah was a little white Tiger with black stripes. Po was happy to keep his child in the arms.  
Hannah smiled at her father for the first time and laughed. "She's so sweet" Viper whispered.

The next day was a rest day at the Jade Palace. Tigress slept and Po ran to the palace around with Hannah. "This is the sacred peach tree Hannah". Po was in the direction of the tree.

"Po who is that?" asked a very familiar voice. "Ah, Master Shifu what they make here?" Po asked.  
Hannah started to laugh when she saw Shifu's tail. "This is my cousin," said Po.  
Shifu looked on in disbelief. "Your cousin? She's a tiger and you're a panda." He raises an eyebrow. "Eh yes my uncle is a tiger and this uncle knows my father Mr. Ping and yes ..." Po said. "Dada" cried Hannah. Shifu looked at Po. "Ok well ... I myself beaten Shifu you become a grandfather that's your niece, Hannah." Po said. "My niece Where is Tigress?" Shifu said, somewhat shocked. "Tigress sleeps and I'll show Hannah the palace," said Po.  
Hannah it lies on the ground. Hannah tried to run to Shifu. "Well Well, I'll go meditate again." Shifu said and went into the Hall of Heroes. Po took Hannah back to the arms, no one knew that soon a danger threatened.

"Soon I'll get my revenge."

In the evening went out with Po and Tigress Hannah. "It's a beautiful night Po".  
"Yes Tigress only somehow I've a bad feeling." Po and Tigress looked at it.  
Tigress kissing butt to the nose and place to laugh. Suddenly there was an explosion near the barracks.

"What's going on?" Po said. Tigress stood up. "Po! There were the 4 and Master Shifu take Hannah to the poor and come." The two went to the barracks was all in flames.

"What if they did not make it?" Po said softly. Tigress was shocked ... her father, her friends were all ... book now d-dead?  
But then saw the butt 4 "Tigress there they are!" Po said happily. "Wow that was close," said Monkey. "We nearly dead." Crane said. "But ... Where is Master Shifu?" Tigress said.

"No, he's still in there ..." Tigress fell to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"No, he's still in there ..." Tigress fell to his knees. Po went to Tigress. "He will have already made it determined" Po said sadly. "I hope you're right .." Tigress said.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the inferno was a small red panda. "* Cough * how do I get out here? * Cough *" Shifu said weakly before he became unconscious.

"It is I go in there book now in!" Tigress screamed and went inside the barracks. "Shifu, where are you? Do you hear me?" Tigress looked everywhere and then she saw something. A little Panda is trapped under a pile of ashes. His coat was black. Tigress struggled to him. "Shifu, please open your eyes ... Father please." Tigress said. Tigress Shifu took on his arms and ran out.

"They're coming," cried Mantis. Tigress stumbled and read Shifu fall. Sadly, she looked unconscious with like Shifu slammed to the ground. "Tigress are you okay?" Viper asked. "Ask not me ask that Master Shifu ..." Tigress said. "I'll get a doctor," said Crane, and flew down to the village. Shifu curled up into a ball. His head was injured and he was bleeding slightly. "Viper get some bandages," said Po. "Yes Po" Viper said and started walking.

At the time Hannah had woken up and cried. She scrambled to Shifu and pulled him by the ears. Tigress had a little cry at the sight of her father and her daughter.

"Do not worry everything will be alright Tigress Shifu will is strong does he do it already," said Po.  
Tigress looked at Po and Shifu, and then back to Hannah. Then Crane came with the doctor.  
The doctor examined first Shifu's head and then his breathing. "It was he would have been in there five minutes longer he would have died very scarce. Had you had a blessing in disguise." the doctor said and left.  
Tigress could not believe what she was hearing. When the fire was extinguished everyone went into the Hall of Heroes with blankets and pillows.

Tigress woke up first on first watch it on Hannah went to Shifu. He was still asleep. Tigress stroked his head gently. "Fortunately, you're still alive. I could not imagine if you were dead," whispered Tigress. She loved it when Shifu is rolled. Then the others woke up. "Come on guys let's have breakfast." Po said.  
Everybody agreed out of Tigress. "Are not you going to come?" asked Monkey. "No, I have no appetite." Tigress said. Everyone looked at Shifu. "He will soon get up. Tigress come on now what you have to eat." Viper said. "Viper'm sorry but I have no appetite." Tigress said something angry. "If you want to stay with Shifu then contract with him to the kitchen. Forget not you now have a daughter." Po said. Tigress turned and saw Hannah. "Hannah my angel you're hungry?" Tigress asked lovingly. Hannah laughed.  
Tigress took Shifu on the arms, while Po Hannah took.

In the kitchen Po cooked noodle soup for the 5 and for Hannah a porridge. These he had boiled tea if Shifu wakes up during the eating.  
In the distance, a dark figure was looked at the Jade Palace. "I almost made it. He almost died," said the dark Gesalt laughing.  
"My head ..." wailed around Shifu. "Shifu, you're finally awake." Tigress said cheerfully. Po gave him a cup of tea but Shifu refused. "What happened?" Shifu asked. "Can not you remember you master?" asked Crane. Shifu nodded silently. "In the barracks, a fire broke out and do not know what went in the middle. Would Tigress ... you'd be dead." Po said. "Thank you Tigress ..." Shifu said softly. It was a little embarrassing to him.

After dinner they all went to the Peach Tree. Shifu looked from then on out the damage. "It could have been worse." he said, "But how could this happen?" They looked at all. "We know not Master Shifu" said Mantis. "Master, I and Po have heard an explosion from the tree. Maybe it was a bomb," said Tigress. "When will the truth should we face a new enemy to kill all of us," said Shifu.

"And the danger I am." Everyone turned around immediately. There stood a red panda. "Zhuang ..." Shifu said softly, "I thought you were dead" All now looked at Shifu. He knew him? Why do not we know? "I'm sorry I'm not dead Does it for you little brother!" "WHATT? Little Brother?" shouted Mantis. "Awesome," said Po.

"What are you doing here Zhuang. You have no business here." Shifu said angrily. "I'm here to see my little brother. I did not know that you have a daughter." He looked like on Tigress and smiled evilly. Tigress growled. Then Hannah began to cry. "Shh do not cry Hannah Mama is there for." Tigress said, stroking Hannah's head. "Interesting," said Zhuang.

"Go!" Shifu said angrily. "Oh, my foolish little brother you know exactly what I want and you know I hate you," said Zhuang. "Hey Zhuang nobody says to our master that he is stupid," said Po. "Hey Panda nobody has said you shall interfere with you," said Zhuang.  
Tigress tried to attack him and Shifu felt it. "Tigress do not do it," he whispered to her. "Oh, if you ask who was that with fire. I'll give you a tip that was me. I wanted to kill you all.I hate Kung fu Master. kung fu is unnecessary." Zhuang said angrily. Each growled at him. Almost everyone ... Tigress and Po had let it be. "Kung fu is not necessary. It's fun and you can not protect people." Po said.

"I'll kill you all! Your'm all up in my ass!" Zhuang was now really angry. "Go." Shifu said. "But Shifu we-" "Tigress GO!" Shifu yelled at Tigress. She could not believe that they Shifu yelled at it. Tigress and Po took the students walked away.  
Shifu was now alone with Zhuang ...

* * *

(A / N) Zhuang means strong in German.


End file.
